


Dick Greyson

by CherryGirlRiot



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: He’s trapped in a neverending humanoid pocket dimension so, M/M, No Dialogue, Some weird nonstop train of thought kind of thing, a little creepy on Wally’s part but also like, not beta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryGirlRiot/pseuds/CherryGirlRiot
Summary: Trapped in a place that exists beyond time and space, Wally West found someone he wanted to watch. Someone he wanted to help.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Kudos: 29





	Dick Greyson

It was weird, falling in love with his best friend. He hadn’t planned for it, he liked Artemis Crock fine. But as he walked between the boarders of life and death, the place where time had no meaning, he found himself seeing Dick Greyson in a different light. He’d named the space he was in, this pulsating, living being, Grace. He’d had a school teacher named Grace one, and she’d always put him on timeout. This was what it was, time out, just on a large, more never ending scale. When he first saw Grace, this Grace, not the 30-something woman who’d alway hit on the single fathers, he was brought to tears. He was so sure that was going to die, yet so determined to do the right thing, he thought it was divine intervention when he’d ended up here. But he wasn’t a religious man, never had been before, and as the day pasted by in an endless haze of isolation and boredom, as he was relentlessly chased by monsters, as he found himself unable to leave no matter what he did, he figured it must be hell.

It took him three years to get out of that hole of self-pity.

He’s seen his own funeral. Grace had allowed him to, but only as a spectator, and it was really morbid but that was back when he thought he’d be able to come back so he didn’t take it seriously. Wally West, not taking things seriously. Was anyone surprised? He’d gone to the funeral and felt like an ass, everyone was mourning someone who was still alive. And then Dick Greyson got into a fist fight with Conner Kent and Wally thought it was kind of stupid on Dick Greyson’s part because the guy he was fighting with had super strength. He wondered if it was about him, but Dick Greyson was too wasted to make any real sense and Conner Kent was mad enough at the world that he would have punched anyone.

By the time they broke it up, Dick Greyson’s face looked like ground beef. 

Grace kept him in isolation for a few more years. He would talk to her, but she’d never answer back. He started growing a beard. Decided he didn’t like it very much and it disappeared like it had never existed. One late night, he’d become so desperate to speak to someone that he’d tried to talk to one of the monsters and he could have sworn Grace laughed at him. Watched him get ripped apart and then put him back together. Told him the only way out was if he sacrificed himself to her completely. He held out for a few days and then broke down. He was hers by the end of the evening, in body and soul.

He’d seen Dick Greyson that same night.

She had given him permission to leave, only as a spectator. He was sent to Dick Greyson’s apartment in some city called Blüdhaven, and spent twenty minutes talking to himself about how absolutely crazy it was for a city in the states to have such a German name. He arrived just as Dick Greyson did, and spent the night following him around. Dick Greyson made dinner around 8 pm, this disturbingly healthy dish that had involved ground turkey. It made him crave a burger and fries; Grace had given him many things, food had not been one of them. He watched Dick Greyson watch tv, and talked to him, even thought he couldn’t here. That was the arrangement he had made with Grace, but it wouldn’t hurt a man to try. Made him feel like he was still human.

Dick Greyson had a girl over. An orange skinned supermodel with hair that reminded him of Grace. He watched them have sex in a mix of morbid curiosity and want of something to do. He watched them fight right after, the woman slapping Dick Greyson in the face and leaving. He watched Dick Greyson talk to a photograph. The man in the photo was familiar, with messy red hair, green eyes and a face full of freckles. Dick Greyson had spoken to it, called it Wally, asked if it was still around. He found the whole thing strange, sat down on the bed beside him and watched for awhile before returning to Grace.

He’d remembered that night that his name had been Wally.

It wasn’t anymore.

He watched Dick Greyson for months, watching him live. Dick Greyson wasn’t very good at that, made an awful lot of bad decisions. But he liked that there would be room for improvement. He’d watch snd take notes and when he was back to the real world, he’d come in and help Dick Greyson out. Sort out the erratic sleeping habits, revolving doors of girlfriends, horrific meals. That was it, that was what he’d do with his life.

But he was a trapped rat in Grace’s cold embrace. She wouldn’t let him go so easily. She told him that every night when he returned. He started to wonder if Grace was really talking; had she talked when he’d first arrived? Maybe he was going crazy. He ran inside her for hours. Eventually, he remembered he had superspeed and decided to use it. She didn’t like it, pulsating angrily with every step. But that was okay, he’d upset her before and she’d get over it. He figured she’d never forgive him if he left and that made him sad, but it was necessary.

He wanted Dick Greyson now.

He ran. He ran and he ran until his throat burned and his chest felt tight. Until his legs had this weird bagging feeling and he wanted to sit down. Just take a break. But he knew if he did that, he wouldn’t get up again. So he focused on picking them up and putting them down, running until he felt the ground harden under his feet. He closed his eyes then, squeezing them shut in the vain hope that the ground under his feet was concrete. Concrete. He hadn’t thought about that word in awhile. Could barely imagine what it looked like. It was just a word, a loose, meaningless word that carried so much hope.

He heard the honking of a car.

When he opened his eyes, he was stood in the road. His legs collapse from underneath him. He was cold, tired, starving. His breath felt like it was stuck in his throat, suffocating him. He wondered if Grace missed him, if she’d come to get him back. He wondered how long he had been gone. He wondered why he’d given up back then, because leaving had ended up being so easy. He wondered if everyone had moved on, and that was the most terrifying thought because he was starting to remember who he was and he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted someone to talk to, someone who cared. He hadn’t spoken in so long.

Dick Greyson had shown up at the hospital.

He was asleep, but Dick Greyson had woken him up by jabbing him in the face with his index finger. His first thought has been to break it off, but he’d learnt not to listen to his first thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw Dick Greyson standing there, aware of him, and wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But he didn’t. Not right away. He listened to Dick Greyson talk, and talking to him was like water pouring out from a damn. Dick Greyson had the ability to say a lot of nothing, and say it with such excitement that he didn’t have the heart to shut him up. He sat there for hours, listening to Dick Greyson talk about life and work and their friends.

He called him Wally.

Wally West, fastest man alive. Died to save everyone else. A hero. He liked that. He liked the idea of himself as someone deserving to live. He liked being able to speak to Dick Greyson, touch him. He liked the possibilities it gave him. And then Dick Greyson said he had to go, but he’d be back. He didn’t want to be left alone so he lent up and kissed Dick Greyson. There was this tightness in his chest that told him that he had been in love with Dick Greyson for awhile and he wondered if he had been in love with Dick Greyson even whilst with Artemis Crock. That was a complicated plot, one that he wasn’t interested in dealing with.

None of that mattered because Dick Greyson kissed back.

He was home.


End file.
